


The Last Regis Imperium

by MoonRyul



Category: GOT7, ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Magic, Memory Loss, Multi, Popularity, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRyul/pseuds/MoonRyul
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

I don't wish to live in such of this place. Where people doesn't seem to be human at all. 

"Hyemi, come on how can you miss this?"

"Oppa, I'm not good at that. I can die you know?"

Hyemi lean herself on the wall. Looking at those people in the club. Including her brother and also father. She? She just follow them all around when her father and brother going out. Looking at those drunk man with woman, she know that is not her place. She wish she could go home. 

"Come on lil sis, just one sip. It doesn't matter at all."

"Nah. Not here."

"Ohh Hyemi how could you say no to the most interesting drink in this world."

"Yeah. The drink that make you hit the door like thousand time I guess."

Jinyoung smirk. Little sis know him well. He walk away and left his sister alone. Hyemi take a sit. Hurgh, it is hard for her to go through this when her mother left them away 5 years ago. That time her father was not the owner of the biggest company in Asia yet. Till now, almost everyone acknowledge her brother and father. And sometimes people are taking advantages towards them. But that are not going to happen when Hyemi was around because she is special. 

"Oppa, call me when you need me. I'm outside." Hyemi walk away. 

She walk across the street. She shivering in cold. Very cold. She doesn't like to follow neither her brother nor her father. Annoying. But how can he avoid that? It is her destiny. As she was wandering around, something catch her eyes.

"Tarot reading? At this night? I think I could give a go."

Hyemi walks towards the stall. An antique stall in the middle of Seoul? What a very nice things to have. An old lady greet her with a smile.

"Even my shop is antique and place in the middle of the Seoul my lady, but you must know this stall have help people a lot." Hyemi shock. How can she read my mind?

"I'm sorry madam. I should be much careful in thinking words." The old lady smile hearing that.

"It's okay my dear. You look much mature than your age. I guess...is it because your mom had died?" 

"Oh my! Are you a tarot reader or do you actually know me madam?"

"Hahaha. No young lady. Some person who actually had their mother died could be someone that mature then their age. And I can see that you're speacial. You have an ability that only some people have isn't it pure soul?"

"Well, If you say so, then read me please."

The old woman then read about Hyemi's future. Once done, she smile.

"Young lady, your life is gifted. It stated there all over your body. You are going to be someone incridible. Just give it sometimes and you will learn to value things. And about love, it might be hard at first but It should be easy later. You can seek for me if you have problem young lady. I am ready to solve it for you."

"It's okay. Thanks for the reading. How much is it?"

"It is free for a pure soul like you."

"Well, thanks. Hope we can meet again."

"We will,soon."

End of prologue


	2. Episode 2

-Early in the morning-

Writter POV

Hyemi run down from stairs. The whole house being shaken because of her. At the table, she grab a piece of bread and quickly run before her brother stop her.

"Seat down and eat properly."

"But I'm late already."

"Sit."

Hyemi sit and make a long face. While eating a piece of bread, she notice her father wasn't there.

"Where is dad?" Ask Hyemi.

"He out for work already." Answer Jinyoung.

"Early in this morning?" 

"Problem at the company I guess?"

Jinyoung just nod. Hyemi roll her eyes. What an answer a brother should give? She grab her bag, wave at Jinyoung and walk away.

-At school-

This time, it has been the third time she come late to class. And everytime she late, it must be Prem (the prefect) who catch her. That boy, his name as far as she know, Prem. A korean-thailand. Has a prince charming look but neither him nor other boys in the school are attractive to Hyemi.

"Late again miss?" Ask Prem while smilling at her.

"Hahahaha funny. Can you let it slide this time?"

"Sorry Hyemi. Nothing I would slide." Prem smile. 

"But I thought that... Hurgh. Never mine. I think I will go to detention again this time." Hyemi walk slowly inside the school. 

"I dont think so. But believe me. This won't be our last meet today."

"Prem, we are in the same class. Of course this will not be the last time of our meeting today."

"Just wait Hyemi."

She let out a big sigh. It was all meaningless now. She is dead if the school call for her dad or brother. 

"I'm done."

She walks away to class. As soon as she reach the class, she put her bag on the table and open her spectacles case. She forgot to take along her contact lens. So today she decide to wear her spectacles.

"Hey princess." A voice approach her. 

"Hey Chimchim." Hyemi smile back at him. 

Park Jimin, her most loyal friend. They had been friends since middle school and till now. Sometimes people are unsure about their relationship but what they sure are they are just close enough with each other. 

"Detention again?" Ask Jimin.

"That Prem won't let it slide even once." Hyemi sit down beside Jimin.

"It's ok. I got detention too."

"Hah? What is it for?" Ask Hyemi in schock. 

"For not having the school blazer for prefects."

"Haah? That's all? Then I should be get detention 2 times then."

"Why?"

"I dont bring mine either."

Both of them burst into laughter. It's been a long time since they friend. They know each other well. Those ability that Hyemi has, Jimin has as well but in a different way. Hyemi got a very nice superpower that she can read people move. Jimin got the power to be strong. Yet, he is strong enough to defeat 10 man alone. Yet, no one know about this and still, they are hiding it from others. 

"Wanna go and grab something later?" Ask Jimin. 

"What is it for?" 

"For going to detention as a prefect."

"Chai (ok) let's do it later."

"What does chai mean?" Ask Jimin.

"I always hear Prem say chai to replace yes. Maybe it is in Thai." Guess Hyemi. 

"Chai (ok)." Again they burst into laughter.

The class just went well that day. That day after class, they walks to the detention room. Passing the notice board, they realize something.

"Chim, isn't it our name on the board?"

"Where?" Ask Jimin. 

"There. Look." Hyemi grab Jimin closer to the board.

CONGRATULATIONS 🎊🎊  
Students who manage to get into  
Special Class (Alpha Class) 

1.Prem Warut (4-1)   
2\. Moon Bin (4-6)   
3\. Xu Minghao (4-2)   
4\. Lee Eun Ji(4-3)   
5\. Park Hye Mi (4-1)   
6\. Park Ji Min (4-1)   
7\. Jung Taek Hyeon (4-2)   
8\. Mark Yi En Tuan (4-4)   
9\. Kim So Hyun (4-6)   
10\. Han Jisung (4-5) 

*Please assemble yourself at the classroom this evening. Thank you and congratulations on your success.

"What the hell is this? I don't remember I sign for any contract to enter any new class before." Jimin still got clueless reading at those notes. 

"Maybe this is a class full of detention people. Our name is there. Let's go." Hyemi pull Jimin.

"But It say at the classroom. But where is it?" Ask Jimin again. 

"Let's go and find it." Hyemi grabs Jimin hands and walk away to find the classroom.

"Can't you just trace it?" Ask Jimin.

"Tracing should not be my ability but I guess, what wrong if I give a try right?" Hyemi close her eyes and start to trace.

For some minute, she finally figure out the way to that place. 

"Weird. It shows that the detention class is somewhere....in front of us. But, it is dead end in front." Hyemi point her finger at the end of that corridor. 

Jimin then walk slowly with Hyemi to that end when suddenly something unexpected happen. Two guy appear and they try to kidnap both of them. But that was actually a wrong step because Jimin was somehow strong. Same goes to Hyemi but in other way.  
Jimin knock down those guys while Hyemi just giving her help as much as she could. At the end, all of them knock out. Hyemi and Jimin felt very realive.

"Where the hack this bullshit come from?" Jimin grab Hyemi's hand to make sure she safe. 

"Somewhere maybe." Hyemi hold Jimin's hand tightly. 

"Nice shot alpha." A voice appear from nowhere.

Hyemi and Jimin turn their head towards that voice. A man was actually clapping at them. 

"Mr.Kim?" Hyemi and Jimin seems to know that man. 

"Hi alpha. You guys must somehow feel clueless about this right? It's okay. Let me explain later. Close your eyes first. I bring you guys to the class. Everyone is waiting there." Mr.Kim order was somehow suspicious. 

"What if we don't?" Ask Hyemi.

"Trust me you will." Mr.Kim snap his finger and both of them fall.

-After a while-

Hyemi open her eyes. She somehow in a very cozy classroom. A very nice classroom that she thought never exist in her school, yet it was actually hidden. Jimin is still sleeping on her lap. 

"What the hell...where the hell.." Hyemi words got cut from her teacher. 

"Welcome to Alpha Class Hyemi and Jimin." Mr.Kim greet her. 

She look around. Towards each every of them. Somehow, she know some of them.And somehow all of them looking at her cluelessly. And some just with their work. 

"I better get a proper explaination or else I sue you in court." Hyemi seems to be really mad. 

"Woo. Relaxs. Chill man. Let the teacher explain. You know, for a girl, you are kind of rude." Someone name as Taekhyeon smirk at her. 

"What happened?" Jimin finally wake up from his 'sleep'.

"Since all of you here already, let me finally make a proper introduction. My name as all of you know, Mr.Kim. But afterwards, following this programme, you will hear some of people call me Captain Kim. First, congratulations for being born as a person with special power. Next, for your entire high school life, we will make sure you will be train enough to use your power." Only Hyemi and Jimin seems cluelees.

"How did you know that we have power?" Ask Jimin. 

"Of course, from earlier all of you had already been watch. But don't worry Mr.President son, you're personal matter will be keep safe." Mr.Kim smile. 

"How do you even know Jimin is the son of our president?" Ask Hyemi in shock.

"Well Hyemi, like what I said just now, we know everyone secret. Even for you. Ok stop with this. Let's get to our purpose of having Alpha." Mr.Kim start to talk.

-Half and our later-

"That's all. Anyone have question regarding this programme so far?" Ask Mr.Kim.

"So do you mean each one of us actually choosen that we have power? And they're still a lot of people like us out there?" Ask Sohyun. 

"Yes. Even some of your parents actually part of this. Hyemi's mother, Jimin's grandfather, Prem brother also Eunji father. So, whatever it is you must always know that anything here and also your power is a secret that you can't even expose. If everyone clear for now, we dismiss and start from tommorow you will start to study here. That's all dismiss." Mr.Kim walks away. 

All of them dismiss including Hyemi and Jimin. They then realize they were somewhere in the school building but they don't even know it was there.

"Hey Hyemi want to grab something at my house?" Ask Jimin. 

"Not today cause brother will be mad if I get home late." Answer Hyemi. 

Jimin let out a deep sigh. He held Hyemi's hand.

"If he insult you again, just tell me. I won't let that bastard to touch my bestfriend. Arraseo?" Jimin smile. 

"Arraseo."

-End of episode 1-


	3. Episode 2

-Home-

Hyemi walk towards her room. Unfotunately, her brother pass by and stop her. 

"Where are you from?" Ask Jinyoung.

"School of course." Hyemi roll her eyes.

"Here some work for you." Jinyoung hand in an envelope for Hyemi. 

"Hmm I take care of this later." Hyemi walk away. 

Jinyoung smirk and walks away. 

-Jimin POV-

I walk out from the bathroom while wiping the remaining water bath on my body. I sit down and open my macbook. While doing my work, my phone ring and I take a look upon the caller. Hyemi. I quickly answer it. 

"What's up?" I smile approaching her. 

"Hey...can I... Nevermind." I sense like she hiding something from me. 

"Hey, babe come on. Why?" 

"Can you take me to this place? I text you the address later. If you can, I'll be coming to your house in 30 minutes."

"Of course. How can I say no to your wish?" 

"Ok then. Bye." She then hung up. 

I smile and quickly ready. For me, Hyemi is someone that I love like my own sister. But sometimes, I feel that it is more between us. 

"Hyemi, I will take care of you. I promise."

-Half and hour later-

Hyemi reach my house with her casual night outfit. 

"So, let's go." She park her car and grab a helmet and quickly get on my motorcycle.

We then quickly head to somewhere that quite hidden. After 1 hour journey, we arrive at a big house. It's look like it was so empty yet the light are still on. We take on our hoodie and hide behind a bushes near the window. And we just looking at the living room like for 5 minutes until someone get there. 

"Isn't that Minghao and Taekhyeon?" 

-Hyemi POV-

"What the hell?" I start to curse. 

"Wait, how do you know about this? I mean why we even here?" Ask Jimin who is still clueless.

"It just...I got an envelope earlier from Jinyoung and he ask me to take care of stuff. Inside, there were just an address. And it turns out it was their house." I start to feel uneasy. 

"Let's go I thought that we might be get caught later if we remain here a little longer." Jimin grab my hand. 

But, as soon as we turn around, we could see some men are threating us with gun. Jimin couldn't even bear on gun so am I. 

"Walk inside." Said one of that man. 

"What?"

"Walk inside. Faster." Both of us walk inside the mansion. 

Inside, we could see Minghao and Taekhyeon smiling at us. It seems like I already get into their trap. 

"You guys can go for now. I have the guns. No worries." Minghao instructing his bodyguard.

"Yes young master." They walks away. 

"Why are you guys here at this hour? I thought young master Jimin and brother precious sister Hyemi could not even go outside after 8.00 pm." Ask Taekhyeon in such a jerk voice. 

"We just happened to past by so we too a peak inside. That's all." I answer brutaly. 

Minghao and Taekhyeon smirk. Minghao stand and walk near me. I start to walk back little by little until my back hit the wall and that time Minghao got really close to me. He put both of his hand on the wall to stuck me inside. Jimin could not get closer as Taekhyeon is threating us with the pistol. 

"I thought you has a very nice power yet you can't even know what will happened if you come over tonight?Your rank is closer to me yet you don't know what I could done to you." Minghao seems to be very close with me that time. Close enough that could make our lips touch. 

I smirk and start talking. 

"I know what will happened. That's why I take this step to come inside. Yes. You're right. I don't know what is your power and also Taekhyeon. But I know that you could not harm us Mr.CEO to be." I smirk. 

Minghao smile and walk away from me and get back into his seats. Taekhyeon also put down his gun. 

"Sit." Minghao offering us and we just follow as they will be no harm here. 

"So, why you're here?" Ask Minghao again. 

"I need to check on you." 

"I'm clean. That's all." Answer Minghao.

"I know. I can see it. Well that's all. But, since we are all here now, how about introducing ourself properly." I suggest. 

"Ok. I'm Xu Minghao. Beast Ming company heir that main in Taiwan. The only son in my family and also the only child. My mom is Bei Wei Wei. My father Xu Yang. I've known Taekhyeon since little and we live together since 7 years old in Korea. My power is I can control the light. Nothing special." Minghao done with his introduction.

"I'm Jung Taek Hyeon. I am the heir of Korean Air. I am the third child in my family. Because all of my other siblings are girls so my dad decide to give the company to me. My father is Jung Jae Hyun and my mother is Kim Yoon-A. Me and Minghao could be said lucky cause we meet each other and grow together in our own way. I can make things dissapear and also myself." Taekhyeon introduce hiself. 

"I'm Park Jimin. My father is the president of Korea. My mom past away since I'm 3 years old. I come from the royal family of Korea and I was raised in the same neighbouhood as Hyemi. I have two older brother and both of them run of our company which is Estrella. I has a power to defeat a lot of people yet I could not endure the bullet from a pistol." Jimin make hiself introduction.

"I'm Park Hyemi. My father is Park Jae Hwan. My mother past away and I has one older brother name Park Jinyoung. I come from a royal family also. My father run our family company which is The Big Beast. I has a power to read people likely play with their brain." My introduction was the last one. 

"Done. Well, it's getting late now. How about a sleepover here?" Ask Minghao.

"It's okay. Maybe later. We still need to do some works. Thank you for your time and sorry for interupting you guys. Let's go Jimin." We walk away and get home. 

-Writer POV-

"Is that the girl?" Ask Taekhyeon.

"Yes. But it seems like she don't even know about it yet. Just let her take time." Minghao walk away.

-The next day-

Today Hyemi manage to come to school earlier as her driver already come back from the quick break. She can just walk without any worries.

"Hyemi." Shout a voice. 

"Minghao, Taekhyeon." Hyemi greet them. 

"Where is Jimin?" Ask Taekhyeon.

"He got some works to done before coming to school so he will be a little bit late today." Answer Hyemi. 

"Oh then, shall we get in?" They then walk to their classroom.

-Classroom-

Hyemi walk to her place and save the place next to her for Jimin. She then start to play with her phone. To check news and some others stuff. 

Bing! New message from Perth. 

'I'm going home in a few days. Can we meet?'-Perth. 

'Anything for you. I come by to sleepover at your house.'-Hyemi. 

'Good. I see you later 😘'-Perth. 

Hyemi smile and put her phone inside her beg. Perth Nataphon is one of her best friend. He is indeed a Thai person like Prem. Hyemi use to go to international school so she meet up with these guys and one of them is Perth. 

"What's up?" Jimin approach her as he seat next to her. 

"Perth is coming home in a few days. Do you want to come over?" Ask Hyemi.

"What? Why don't you tell me earlier? I'm going on business trip with father." Hyemi could smell regret from his words. 

"It's okay. I will be there for a sleepover. Just don't forget to call me. I will be waiting." Hyemi smile. 

"Arraseo." Jimin pat Hyemi's head. 

End of episode 2


	4. Episode 3

-Classroom (Alpha Class)-

"Ok class so today I just want to share among you guys about each other power and rank so that you guys know how to develop it into another level." Mr.Kim start the class. 

"Mr.Kim, can I ask a question." Hyemi raise her hand. 

"Yes Hyemi."

"You told us earlier that before, a lot of people were also choosen to have power like us and one of them is you. What is your power?" Ask Hyemi.

"I can control speed. At first before the power development, I could only control like my own speed but after the power development, I can also control others speed and an object speed." 

"So do you mean we actually can develop our power into higher level and we can grow our rank?"

"Yes. So we start from the first one. Prem Warut. You know, in Thailand there were short of one people with power because Prem is in Korea but the things that we can't confirm yet is if Prem was here yet where is the other one? We could not sure where he or she are yet we still investigating and we are sure she or he is in Thailand as the only place that is empty is there and we confirm that that person is not a Korean but a Malaysian." Mr.Kim take a breath for a while. 

"So Prem with the highest ranking. He has a power to control the others. Means he can make others follow his order. This power develop through his high leadership skill and he can develop more until he can just control things."

"For Moon Bin, he can control water. As for him his power could develop more if he practice and his power could develop until he can control every liquid." 

"Minghao can control light. He can control the amount of light that he want or he don't. His power could develop until he is capable enough to control lightning and also walk through the shadows with the light that he made by himself."

"Eunji has power to copy others. She can copy whatever she see and develop into herself. In future you can do more than what you can copy now or maybe you can actually copy everything."

"For Hyemi she can read someone. Her power could be develop until she could manage to see future and do something that is unpredictable where only she know."

"For Jimin he is strong enough to defeat a lot of people. In her power development, he can finally edure even everything even bullet and knife."

"For Taekhyeon, he can make things and also his self dissapear. In future, when the power develop, you can make everything even people dissapear with a snap."

After the explaination about Taekhyeon, Hyemi starts to lose her focus. She was totally distrub with what she can actually do. 

-After school-

Hyemi walk with Jimin, Taekhyeon and Minghao to eat their dinner together as Hyemi and Jimin already promise to overnight at Minghao house. While they were sitting, Hyemi get up to get a call. 

"What do you plan for tonight?" Ask Jimin breaking the silence. 

"What do you mean by plan?" Ask Minghao.

"Yeah anything. You invite us so you must have plan to do right?"

"How long have you known Hyemi?" Ask Minghao changing the topics. 

"Since 4 years old I guess."

"Yet you don't know anything about her enough?"

"What do you mean?" Ask Jimin in curiousity. 

"Since you ask about the plan let me tell you the highlight plan. I am planning to 'eat' Hyemi. So we take turns. You can go first and then it will be me follow by Taekhyeon. Who manage to 'plant a seed' will be the winner. Agree?" 

The place get silence for a while before the three of them laugh. 

"What a funny joke Minghao. You are great." Jimin and Taekhyeon applaused. 

"Hahhaaha Thanks." 

Hyemi come back after a while. She look a little bit confuse looking at them. 

"Do you guys make a dirty joke about me or what?" Guess Hyemi. 

"No way. Why would we?" Lie Minghao. 

"You seems like doing it you know. I can read people. Would you like to be read or what?" Hyemi threating.

"I wish you not. Hyemi do you has boyfriend?" Ask Taekhyeon.

"Boyfriend? No I don't. But I do have crush on someone."

"Who?" Ask Minghao.

"Just this not so particular person. Well, just crush. But I really hope to sleep with him hahahahaha." Hyemi laugh at her own sentences. 

"It seems like a dirty jokes."

"Want me to read you guys?" 

All of them laugh. None of them would like to be read after that dirty joke just now. 

-That Night-

Hyemi walk down from her room to the living room. All of them were there. She then take a place beside Jimin opposite of Minghao and Taekhyeon. 

"What are we going to do?" Ask Hyemi.

The other three of them look at each other. They suddenly remember the dirty joke just now. They all laugh. It makes things weirder this time. 

"You guys better tell me before I kick off your ass." Hyemi threating.

"Hyemi, there is no plan. The plan is all about sit and tell stories." Taekhyeon try to hide their excitement. 

"Ohh. Ok." Hyemi smile. 

They then start to tell stories towards each other. About their childhood and so on. Soon, a drink like wine is served. All of them thought that it was grape juice. 

"Wah what is this?" Ask Hyemi while drinking the 'juice'. 

"I don't know either. Why the maid serve this? We ask for juice but why grape?" Taekhyeon start to feel something.

"Well as long as it is nice, then okay." Minghao take a big shot. 

-After a while-

All of them except Hyemi are still chatting. Hyemi could not drink alcohol because she is not good on it. 

"I think this thing is wine." Hyemi hold on her head. 

"I think so. Hyemi, are you okay? We just drink like so little as just one glass." Minghao seems like being caring towards her. 

"Hyemi could not endure drinking alcohol even a little bit because she often get drunk easily." Jimin pat Hyemi's head.

"Guys, i'm going to sleep. It's quite late. See you tomorrow." Hyemi walk away. 

As Hyemi walk away they then all laugh. Those dirty joke just now is playing together with them. After a while, they all then went to sleep. 

End of Episode 3


	5. Episode 4

-A few days later-

Hyemi is still waiting for her best friend. The airport seems to be very crowded today as the short break is taking part. After 20 minutes of waiting, she finally see him. 

"Ae." Hyemi call upon his name. 

Ae is his nickname given by his family because Perth sound too complicated. He is one of Hyemi and Jimin childhood friend. People sometimes misunderstood what actually the three of them are. Some said Ae and Hyemi love each other and then Jimin come to take Hyemi from Ae. Some said Ae and Jimin are gay and having Hyemi just to cover up them. And the worst part they were actually in a threesome relationship. But non of it was actually true. The true one is they just childhood friends where Ae is 3 years older than them. 

"Hyemi, I miss you so much darling." Ae hug Hyemi tightly. 

"So, are we going now or not? And where is your childhood sweetheart? Should he come and take me also?"Ask Ae. 

"Jimin is having some works so he won't be here by tonight. Only you and me." Hyemi smile brightly. 

"Hmm, I smell something naughty. This day you're 18 are you? You should be having sex with your boyfriend last year. Tell how about it." Ae words seems to be really open that Hyemi quickly cover his mouth using her hand. 

"Shh, how can you talk like that this open? We can talk about this later. Stop talking nonsense and walk." Hyemi walk Ae to the car. 

While Ae is driving, the same questions come across his mind again. 

"You still a virgin right?" Ask Ae. 

"Of course. I don't have boyfriend at all. Why should I have one?" Hyemi still got her eyes on her phone.

"Do whatever you want but let me tell you in the western, if people don't have sex when 16 they could be consider as too lame." Ae smirk a little. 

"Well, I'm just... I'm too young you know. I'm not like you having girls all over your waist and also Jimin." Hyemi put her look outside the window.

"Do you still wait for Dean?" A shocking question come across her. 

"Why you say so? Is it too obvious?" Ask Hyemi.

"Hyemi look. I know what do you feel about. Lossing someone that you don't wish for. But don't wait for him Hyemi. He won't change." Ae still with his thought.

"I know. I don't wait for him. I just need time." Hyemi keep looking outside without realising the tears coming down from her eyes. 

"It's my fault. If I do not introduce him to you, you might be end up with someone better. I'm sorry." Ae keep putting the blame towards him. 

They then arrive at their destination which is Ae's Family Villa. 

"Hey, I'm okay. How about we stop talking about this and go inside. I cook. You can rest. Just name the dishes." Hyemi wipe away her tears and smile. 

"Then, I'm going to shower. Do you want to join?" Ask Ae in a very naughty voice.

"Shower by yourself." Hyemi blush a little.

"You know when you're little, Jimin and you often take bath with me in the bathtub. I've seen more than that Hyemi." Ae pinch on Hyemi's cheek. 

"I got nothing to show when I was little Ae. You seen nothing." Hyemi provoke him. 

"I see. Well, those breast seems to be growing bigger by now." Ae keep looking at Hyemi's breast. 

"You pervert. Stop looking. Go and look at your girlfriend breast." Hyemi quickly cover her breast with hand. 

"I love to tease you. I better get going. See you." Ae walk to his bedroom. 

Hyemi smile while making herself to the kitchen. She start cooking when she finish washing her hand. After finish cooking, she clean up the kitchen and wait for Ae at the living room. She then receive a phone call from someone unknown. 

"Hello." 

" " The caller don't give any response. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Ask Hyemi again. 

" " Again there is no response.

"I don't like to play jokes. I'm going to hang up." Just then a voice come across.

"Hyemi." A non familiar voice approach her. 

"Who are you?" Ask Hyemi.

"When the days come, we will take you away and present you to our lord." That husky voice seems to treaten her. 

"Meh. Whatever. If I found out who play on this prank, I will make sure you get out of the school." Hyemi hang up. 

"Must be kids from the theater club." Hyemi then continue playing her phone.

After a while Ae come down and they have their dinner for that day. After dinner, they both spend time at the living room.

"I thought I will be going back to Thailand for a week. Do you want to come?" Ask Ae. 

"It's okay. I need to run some erands." 

"Hey, seriously. Both of you need to chill. You can't just do things unstopable. You should at least take a break." Ae seems to be concern.

"Ae, I hate to say this but you know how hard Jimin and I try to convince our parents so we can study in our current high school right? After you go back to London, everything change Ae. We have been keep in safe because our parents afraid we might be chase by anyone. We run those errands so that our father could at least trust us. At least until we can live by ourself." Hyemi seems to be in a deep hesitations. 

"I know. I'm sorry that I was being selfish rather than choose to protect you guys from anything else in this world. If only I..." Hyemi cut of those words. 

"Hey, don't say things like that. Well, you know we happy to see you to continue achieving your dream. We'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'm Hyemi. No one should be dare to mess up with me." Hyemi smile. 

"Hyemi, do the engagement will still be continue between you and Jimin?" Ask Ae. 

"No. We had decide to cancel this long time ago. It is better to stay as friends." Hyemi smiles. 

"You know, you guys could be a nice match." Ae smirk. 

"No way. I don't like him that much. Ae, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Hyemi walk away. 

"Goodnight sweetheart."

End of Episode 4


	6. Episode 5

-Few days later-

Shanghai, China

Writter POV

Hyemi walks inside the five stars hotel. Place where she will attend a bouqet with her dad. She is really attractive that night. Even a person could not say that she was actually a high school teenager. 

"CEO Park, nice to meet you." A guy greet Hyemi and her dad. 

"Manager Zhang, nice to meet you too. This is my daughter, Hyemi. Hyemi this is young master Zhang." Mr.Park says politely. 

"Nice to meet you young master." Hyemi greet him with the most sweet smile ever. 

"Nice to meet you too. You have a wonderful daughter Mr.Park. Well, where is Jinyoung? I don't saw him earlier." Ask Manager Zhang. 

"He gone to London for some business. So I take Hyemi with me." Mr.Park still smiling. 

"Ok well, we should talk later. Come to my room afterwards." Manager Zhang smiles and walk back. 

"Dad, isn't he suspicious?" Ask Hyemi.

"Of course he is. Well, I heard rumor about him that in every bouqet he attend, at least 10 woman will be bought to his room."

"What a jerk he is. Don't go dad. I afraid he will harm you." Hyemi try to convince her dad. 

"I should be the one who worry about you. I ask Jinjin and Sanha to guide you over in case anything happened." Said Mr.Park again. 

"Dad, it's okay. You should care yourself better."

"No. I promise your mom to take care of you and Jinyoung and I will never break those promise." Mr.Park hold Hyemi's hand tightly.

"Don't worry appa. I will be fine."

-Three hours later (Hyemi's room)-

Hyemi lie down on her bed. She had drink a small cup of wine just now and she can't witstand the dizziness. 

"I need medicine." Hyemi try to reach for the painkiller she put beside the bed. 

After taking the medicine, she felt a bit realive. But then someone knock on the door. Must be Sanha or Jinjin. 

"Sanha it is good you come. Can you ask the kitchen to deliver some fruits." Hyemi open the door and she quickly walk inside without looking at the person in front.

"I'm afraid they will be no fruits at night my lady." An unknown voice come across.

Hyemi turn back and an unfamiliar face coming towards her. 

"Who are you? Where is Sanha and Jinjin?" Ask Hyemi who is trembling because of the painkiller just now. 

"Your bodyguards? We keep them busy for now. But if you're obidient, my lord will realease them later." That guy keep walking forward towards Hyemi. 

"Don't come near me. Shit! What is this dizziness all about?" Hyemi can't control herself and she fall in front of the sofa. 

"Looks like the medicine you take just now is working. I tell you. That is not painkiller. It is pills that we created to make people faint easily." That man start to explain things that make Hyemi shock. 

"Shit!" Hyemi faint. 

-Somewhere in Shanghai-

Hyemi wake up. She still can feel those dizziness. It was a painful night. She can hardly see everything clearly. She try to get up from where she is lying. She find herself on a bed in a large bedroom. Eventhought she is in her comfort right now but her hand got tied. She can barely think her leg also got tied. 

"Where am I?" Hyemi ask herself.

Then, a guy suddenly enter the room. It is the guy from last night. The guy that enter her room and pretend to be Sanha. 

"Who are you? Where am I? Let me go." Hyemi struggle herself. 

"I am Bai, I serve my lord. I told you before that we will come after you and present you to our lord." That man is the man on the phone before. 

"I don't fucking hell care. Just let me go. You don't know who am I? How many will you take to realease me? Just name the price." Hyemi provoking them. 

"We don't need your money miss. Our lord just interested in you. Not your money." Bai still put on his smile. 

"Who is your lord?" Hyemi seems to be really furious. 

"Hyemi." Another voice come from the door. 

Hyemi look at that voice. She was very shock. Not even a word could left from her mouth. That man order others to left them alone. That man take place next on a chair next to the bed. Hyemi still in her terified look. 

"Why do you look at me like that? Have you fall in love with me?" Ask that man. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ask Hyemi in tears. 

"You know why. I've been chasing you for so long. Yet, you still look at me like I got nothing." That man raise his voice a little.

"Leedo stop this nonsense. I am grateful enough to have you as my friend. Don't do things like this." Hyemi again in tears. 

Leedo held a deep sigh just then he hug Hyemi. Hyemi still with the tears. Just then Leedo wisper someting on her ear. 

"I'm doing this for you. It is your father's order. I'm not harming you. I'm saving you. Don't ask question and act like you don't know anything. Keep acting and I'll explain later." Leedo then realease the hug. 

"I hate you." Hyemi smirk while she wipe off the tears using her shoulder. 

"You don't even know how to say hate before. You had change a lot. I miss my old little slut." Those words make Hyemi blush a little.

Hyemi seems to lost her words. As if for just now, she must understand this in any way. Using her power is forbidden for now as she can't use her hand at all. This man in front of her is one of her best friend, Leedo. He is the most handsome prince in the school back then and he do get a lot of fans. But he only look at Hyemi. This guy got a very low voice that could make anyone fall for him at once. This guy also have power to control the weather. He move to China and go to school there and become an Alpha leader. His parents also own their own company which is in the food industry and for the airlines. He said to have a blood relationship with the king from X country. 

"Out of word? So you do admit you're a slut back then?" Leedo words make her boil even if it is an act. 

"The one who is slut is you. Chasing me around and mad if I ignore you. Shut this fuck up and let me go now." Hyemi said fiercefully. 

Leedo smirk. He take a glance at the wall clock. Almost the time before the plan succeed. Now for the last move. He get up and slowly walk towards Hyemi. Hyemi seems to be very furious so she move little by little to the back. Leedo grab her and put her down on the bed while he is on the top of her. 

"What are you doing? Let me go." Hyemi beg him. 

He said nothing. He just slowly make a move on her. He swipe his hand from the back of Hyemi's body to her tight, teasing her as he please. Her mouth seems to be very busy discovering the bitting spot on her neck. Hyemi seems to be very confuse.

"Leedo stop this nonsense. Cut the crap off and let me go. I'm not that slut." Beg Hyemi.

"Shut up. Beg me if you want. " He move towards Hyemi's breast. 

"I... hate you...so much. Please. Let me go." She start to feel uncomfortable. 

Just then a troop of men comes in. Leedo quickly grab Hyemi and realease all the rope that tied her. He grab Hyemi and put on a gun on her head. 

"Cut the crap off Leedo. Don't hurt her or master will be mad." A man come with his gang and try to take Hyemi away.

"How dare you offend me? Don't you know who am I? Back off or I shoot her." Leedo still provoking them. 

"Don't talk nonsense. If only master Zhang find this out, he will kill you." That man again talk. 

"Whatever. Tell me first. What master plan to do to her. Let her know." Hyemi seems to get a little excited to know why Master Zhang want to kidnap her.

"Don't you know that master only look for virgin? And she is." Hyemi blush. 

'Cut the crap. Don't tell him I'm a virgin. He will laugh at me afterwards.' Hyemi seems to be mendling with her hearts. 

"That's all? You want my sister because she is virgin?" A familiar voice come out of nowhere. 

All of them look at the door and see Jinyoung come with his man. In a blink of eyes, all of them get defeated. Leedo let of Hyemi from him and she quickly hug her brother.

"Oppa, I'm scared." Hyemi cry while huging her brother.

"I'm sorry. I fail to protect you. I should come earlier." Jinyoung hug Hyemi tightly.

Leedo smiles. Jinyoung keeps threating Hyemi like he doesn't care at all is because he want to keep her safe. He actually love her so much. 

"What a perfect ending. I better get going." Leedo seems to make his way off.

"Stop right there. What have you actually done?" Jinyoung seems to be a little bit furious. 

"Hah? What do you mean?" Ask Leedo acting like he don't know things. 

"Sanha, Jinjin, tie up this crap. I'm going to bring my baby back. Let's go Hyemi." Jinyoung take Hyemi back. 

"Hyung, don't do this. It just a misunderstanding. Hyung!!" Leedo being tied. Poor him 😅😅

End of Episode 5


	7. Episode 6

-Shanghai, China-

Writer POV

Hyemi's Room 

After all the explaination given by Jinyoung, now she is clear on everything.

"So you do this just to trap him?" Ask Hyemi.

"Yup. And I'm so sorry to treat you bad. Waaa." Jinyoung cry like a baby while huging Hyemi.

"Err, oppa I'm not a baby anymore. I'm ok. But..." Hyemi look beside and see Leedo being tied and get hold by Jinjin and Sanha. 

"Can you realease Leedo. He help us just now." Beg Hyemi.

"No. I afraid he will do bad things to you." Jinyoung pout his face. 

Hyemi let go a deep sigh. She get up from her sit. She make her way towards Leedo. She gently loose the rope that tied Leedo. All of them seems to be very clueless. Even Leedo blush a lot when Hyemi is getting near him. 

"Hye....Hye.. Hyemi what are you doing?" Ask Leedo who is completly in red. 

Hyemi smile. She then kiss Leedo on his cheek. Jinyoung since to be very shock that he almost faint. Sanha and Jinjin quickly get Jinyoung.

"Young master."

"Hyemi you..." Leedo out of his word. 

"This is for earlier. You own me a lot." Hyemi smile and walk away. 

"Lee Gun Hak how dare you to kiss my baby. I kill you asshole." Jinyoung is threating Leedo while Hyemi walks away from that room. 

-Few days later, School-

Hyemi walk while telling story about what happened in Shanghai to Minghao, Jimin and Taekhyeon. Since the day they meet each other, Minghao and Taekhyeon had become their best friend.

"So it turns out Jinyoung just acting all around?" Ask Minghao while putting his head on Taekhyeon shoulder.

"Yup. And he become nicer than before. Even my father also. It not that way of nice it just...childish." Hyemi put on a simple smile. 

"Have you heard that we are going to choose Alpha leader today. I'm rooting on you Hyemi." Minghao seems to be so confident.

"Ehh? Me? Why me?" Ask Hyemi.

"Because you can do it. Alas, just for fun. Why not?" Taekhyeon smirk. 

"But the Alpha should rank first. Then Prem is the best candidate." Again she denying it. 

"Just go for it. Why not right?" A while later, Mr.Kim enter and the class begin. 

As for today they will choose the Alpha leader. They make a draw. The current result is 3 votes for Minghao, 3 votes for Hyemi and 3 votes for Prem. 

"And the last vote goes to...Hyemi. Give her a round of applause. From now on, our Alpha leader is Hyemi." A round of applause is given. 

"Thank you everyone." She smile and get back to her sit. 

"In 3 days we will be going to attend a camping held by the Alpha from China. We will be going to S Campsite. Hyemi, please manage all the task well. We rooting on our leader. Ok, class dismiss. Being in Alpha meaning, less class. Haahhh go enjoy your life." Mr.Kim walks away. 

"Congratulations. Those 3 votes comes from us. But where come the last vote? Do you vote for yourself?" Ask Minghao.

"I vote for you stupid. How should I know where it comes from. Whatever. Class dismiss. Let's go. I treat you guys dinner. Fancy one." Hyemi walks away with all the hots boys. 

"How lucky is our Alpha leader. She being surround by those hotties in our troop." Eunji is prasing Hyemi. 

"I am sure she going to be a great leader. Let's go. We can approach her later. We should move or we will miss the show." Sohyun drag Eunji and walk away. 

-B Restaurant-

Hyemi POV

"Toss for our little friend who become our leader." 

"Cheers"

All of them except me drink wine. I can't bear even a little of it. 

"Do you hear about the Alpha leader from China is smoking hot?" Ask Minghao.

"You mean Leedo?" Ask Jimin. 

"Yes. This days, a lot of girls keep chasing him but only this sentence he said everytime he reject someone." Minghao stop for a while. 

"I only look for my little slut." I am very shock. Shit! I don't even tell them about Leedo being there that night. 

"Slut? Isn't that a little bit rude?" Ask Taekhyeon.

"Yeah but you know there is rumors spreading around saying he can't give any offspring because he don't mingle around with girls even he is very capable in doing a lot of things." Minghao explaination makes me blush. 

"Some gossip also says he is gay. Some gossip says he is looking only for virgin." That makes me much shock.

"Virgin? A virgin man or woman?" Cut the crap off Jimin. Why you ask that question.

"Maybe both. So I'm not suitable." Answer Minghao directly. 

"Me too. I slept with a lot of girl recently." Taekhyeon seems to be very confident.

"I envy you guys." I turns around looking at Jimin with eyes full of hopes that he is also virgin.

"I only slept with woman twice." I loss in words. 

"It's okay bro. We teach you later. How about you Hyemi?" Minghao question seems to be killing me. 

"Hahahaha... Ha.. I'm... Still virgin." I answer and let out a deep sigh. 

All of them lost their words while looking at me. They look at me from top to the bottom. 

"Hey, laugh if you want or I'll make sure you get the most hard job during the camping." All of them laugh. As what I accepted. 

"It's ok. I know you will find someone who can satisfy you. Well maybe you are Leedo's girl one day. Who knows?" Cut the crap off! It seems like they are all drunk. 

"I should send all of you back. I call for your butler." I quickly call upon each of their butler. Luckly I save their numbers. 

"What a long night to go. Leedo. Will he still remember what I say about him? Well, to admit yes he change. He looks likes a man in King Sejong disguise. What a nice body. He actually went for training I guess." I keep muttering with myself.

End Of Episode 6


	8. Episode 7

-The next day-

Writter POV

Hyemi wakes up early as she promise her friends to accompany them shopping. Well, it's weekend. Nothing to do at all. She get down with a white knee dress. It is a long hollow sleeve. It suits Hyemi so much with her long hair tied. She could makes every man in the town fall in love with her at once. 

"My baby looks so attractive." Jinyoung baby moods on. 

"Thank you." Hyemi smiles. 

"Where are you going?" Ask Mr.Park.

"Shopping." It makes both Mr.Park and Jinyoung shock. 

"Shopping? Butler Kim." Call Mr.Park.

"Yes master." Answer Butler Kim politely.

"Call on 20 of our man to accompany young miss. Her hand might be swollen if she hold on a lot of paper bags. I don't want my precious baby hand hurt." Mr.Park childish plus overprotective mode on. 

"Alas, buy all the good dress from all the best store in town and send home. You don't have to go out and hurt your legs then." Another one with kind of sister complex on. 

"Hey, I'm okay with this. I'm going to be just fine ok." Hyemi try to calm down her guardians. 

"Young miss, young master Minghao is waiting you outside with young master Jimin and Taekhyeon." A maid tells politely.

"Thank you. I better off now. I will be just fine. Don't worry about me okay. I'm going. Bye." Hyemi smiles and walks away. 

"Why she get out with man only? Don't she got girl friend?" Ask Mr.Park.

"I don't think so. Butler Kim, find out about this. And send some people to take care of young miss safety." Jinyoung order. 

"Yes young master."

-J Shopping Mall-

"Why do I feel chill for sudden?" Hyemi mutter with herself. 

"We should wear couple shirts. How about it?" Suggest Minghao. 

"I'm the only girl here. How can we wear couple shirts?" Ask Hyemi.

"Simple."

-After a while-

They got themselves all the same swearshirt. It suits them a lot. Rather then couple, they look like a group. They even bought it for the fellow Alpha member. 

"I hope they like this." Hyemi seems to be very happy. 

"Hyemi, you looks nice with that dress." Taekhyeon pamper her. 

"Nothing at all. This is a gift from my old friends. I wear it rarely so the condition is still good." Hyemi smiles a lot.

"You look nice in anything Hyemi." The three of them says in one voice. 

"Leader." A familiar voice comes through their ear. 

They turn around and see fellow Alpha members which is Sohyun, Mark, Eunji, Han and Moonbin are there. 

"What a coincidence. What are you guys doing here?" Ask Hyemi. 

"We just finish watching movies. We are about to eat when we see you." Tell Mark. 

"Ohh, I thought Prem will also be here. What a pity." 

"Who says I'm not here?" Prem come out from nowhere.

"You actually here too?" Ask Minghao.

"I'm with them just now. I went to the toilet for a while." Prem smiles. 

"Seems all of you here, how about Minghao buying you lunch?" Minghao looks shock. 

"Me?" He looks shock. 

"Sure." All of them in one voice. 

"Well, okay. Today will be my treat. Let's go." 

-H Restaurant (Private Room)-

All of them are enjoying their sweet time together. It is a good way to bound with each other. 

"Guys, earlier we bought some matching clothes for us to wear at the campsite. It just a zipper sweatshirt. I hope you guys like it." Hyemi seems to be a little bit furious. 

"We love it. Thank you leader." All of them thank her in one voice. 

Hyemi smiles. This is how it feels being a leader and she was really glad to feel it this way. 

-Camping Day-

Both teams arrives at the same times. They arrange theirselves into their room first before they gather at the lounge to greet each other. They rent the chalet next to a beach with a very nice view. A bit shocking but they is no female in their troop. All are hot males. 

"Nice to see you. I'm Hyemi, Alpha leader of Korea." Hyemi shakes hand with Leedo. 

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Leedo, Alpha leader of China. I hope we can cooperate well today." Leedo smiles. 

"The schedule for today is you can relax and we got dinner for tonight and we are going for pool party. Don't worry. We rent the whole chalet." As then, all of them dismiss except for Leedo and Hyemi. 

"We meet again little slut." Leedo smirk. 

"Hey stop it. Don't you think it harsh to call me that?" Ask Hyemi who is blushing. 

"Ohh, don't you think it even harsh to walk away from me like that without saying anything?"

"Leedo, I..."

"Hear me young miss, I've been through a lot just to wait for you. You know what people call me? Gay. And some told lies that I can't even give offspring. Yet, you still playing around with me. What do you want actually?" Ask Leedo as his face is already in red. Look likes he had this thought all over him this days. 

Chu! A kiss come across Leedo's lips. The shocking part is it was a french kiss. Minghao, Jimin and Taekhyeon who are peeping behind a door seems to be very shock. What have their witness? The virgin Hyemi is french kissing Leedo, the hot King Sejong? 

"Who said I don't love you? I said, I'm just not ready yet. Wait until I'm 16. But now I'm 18 and that man seems to lost his opportunity to get my love." Hyemi blush as she put her hand around Leedo's neck. 

Leedo smiles. It seems like he is not loving Hyemi by his own and she seems to like him too. This is the moment he wait a lot. 

"Ohh princess, can you gives me one more chance?" Ask Leedo in a very cute way while putting his arms around Hyemi's waist.

"Depends on your performance." Hyemi blush. 

"As your wish." Leedo kiss Hyemi again. 

That day, they start to love each other without even know the risk of loving a Lee Hun Gak. 

-That night-

Hyemi wears her bikini bought during shopping last time. 

"Our leader wear the bikini that we choose earlier. It looks nice on you." Eunji praise her. 

"Thanks. You two looks good also." Hyemi praise them. 

"Leader, is it ok for us to wear like this? All of them are male. Indeed only we are female." Sohyun seems to be scared. 

"Hey, don't worry. They won't dare. Well, we gonna be the queen I guess. Even they will be wearing boxer only. Do not worry." Hyemi try to convince them. 

"We trust you then." All of them walks to the swimming pool where the rest are there already.

Of course the boys attracted a lot towards them as they are beautiful and the only girls around. They start the party. The first game is they makes team try to knock down queen from each group. All of them were having fun. After all, they play with the beach ball. Some are eating. Some are chatting. And a couple is dating. Hyemi and Leedo are observing from the side. 

"They have fun a lot." Hyemi smiles. 

"Why don't we also have fun together?" Leedo whisper to Hyemi makes her blush. 

"Shut up. Don't be so flirty here. Let's go and check with the chalet management about the camfire tomorrow." Hyemi blush.

"Guys, me and Hyemi is going to the management desk. Don't go anywhere. I mean it a lot." Leedo and Hyemi walk away. 

All of them put on a bad smiles. 

"Hey, there is another private indoor pool upstairs. Let's go and left this lovebirds." All of them walks away silently. 

-After a while-

"I know this will be happen." Hyemi put on an angry smiles. 

"Let them be. They can take care of themselves. Let us spend time together." Leedo give a back hug towards Hyemi. 

"Hey what are you doing? What if people see us?" Ask Hyemi who try to loose up the hug. 

"Then I'll will tell them I'm huging my girlfriend. My wife." Hyemi blush. 

She try to face Leedo but indeed she slip and drag both of them inside the water. 

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Ask Hyemi in worry. 

"You do like doing it inside water don't you?" Ask Leedo.

"Hey, I slip in just now ok." Hyemi try to make it clear. 

"Whatever." Leedo kiss Hyemi. A fresh french kiss. 

Hyemi could not resist the taste of Leedo's lips. While his mouth busy, his hand keeps touching every parts of Hyemi's body. Teasing her as he please.

"Leedo stop. We should look for the kids." Hyemi try to make Leedo stop.

"Just give me a moment." He still find the right spot to make hickey.

"Gotcha" 

"Ahh." Hyemi moan a little.

"Let's stop here. We should change and look for the kids." Leedo drag Hyemi away from the pool. 

"You little hoe. Why you left this hickey on me?" Ask Hyemi, blushing.

"To make people know you mine." 

End of Episode 7


	9. Episode 8

-The next day-

After the exhausting pool party last night, they decide to free the morning schedule and the evening. So the night schedule will be going to onsen and take bath there. But some boys are with their minds. 

"Hey I heard that in the onsen, there is a private one for the couple. It just a small one with only a couple could be there. How about the three miss choose one boys that can go with you there. The boy can say yes or no. After all, they got previlege to stay together then bath in a public one." Suggest Han. 

"I don't mind if Sohyun and Hyemi don't mind." Answer Eunji. She must have a guy on her mind. 

"We don't mind also." They answer in one voice. 

"Then, start from Eunji. Who did you choose?" Ask Minghao.

"I choose Luhan." Eunji blush a little.

"I accept." Without hesitation. 

"I choose Jaemin." Sohyun looks down. 

"We gonna have fun later." A cheesy line make Sohyun blush a lot. 

"I...choose...errr." Hyemi seems to be very clueless.

"It's okay. How about our both leader spend time together? You guys can dicuss a lot right?" Suggest Minghao who is trying to put them together.

"I don't care. Well then, it's going to be a long discussion." Leedo put a bad smile. 

'Shit! I'm not ready for this.'

-Night-

Leedo POV

We walk inside the private onsen. Obviously we are naked here and it seems like my little slut is shy. Time to tease her. 

"Hey." I back hug her. 

"Leedo, what are you doing?" She blush a lot. Cute. 

"What do you think? I'm huging my little Hyemi." I hug her tigthly. 

"Leedo, I'm shy. Can you stop please?" Hyemi blush a lot. 

"Look at me." I order her. 

"No. I can't."

"Look at me Hyemi." I force her. 

She looks at me with her red face. I smile and start kissing her. She was so sweet. I don't know why but somehow I'm so addicted towards her fragance. 

"You seducing me. I won't forgive you." She try to escape. 

"Nice try but you're mine." I start kissing her again passionately. 

"Ahhh.. Ohhh.." Hyemi moan turn me on. 

Just when I want to make move, my phone ring. I gently push Hyemi and take towels to dry myself before quickly get the phone. 

"Yes Shen. This better be a good news. Or I kill you." 

"Leedo we found the pearls." I was really happy to hear that news. 

"Really? Get it and bring it back to me afterwards." I order them.

"Arraseo. We'll be quick then." Shen hung up. 

I walk back towards Hyemi who is already wearing the bath robe. I smile and once again kiss her. 

"Hey I'm gonna miss you a lot." I hug her tightly.

"Me too." Hearing that make me feel touch. 

"I will visit you later. After school, I'm going back to Korea and we will be staying together. Arraseo?" I kiss Hyemi again.

"Hey Leedo we...." Xiaojun face turns red as soon as he open the door and we quickly finish the kiss. 

"Didn't I always say knock before anything?" I ask fiercely while Hyemi is trying to hide her face on my shoulder.

"Ten, Leo, tie him up and don't let him get off bed until tomorrow." Ten and Leo quickly grab little Xiaojun. 

"No. Spare me Leedo. I'm sorry." Xiaojun being drag away like a little kid. 

The door is shut again and I look at Hyemi who is extremely in red. She so cute.

"Don't tie him. It's not his fault." Hyemi knock my chest. 

"So you want we kiss in public so that I can tell everyone that you're mine?" I ask her again. 

"Shut up. Let's go." She drag me away.

-Chalet-

Writer POV

Everyone feels tired after the party. Leedo is taking a walk around when he overheard Hyemi talk to someone in phone.

"I don't think it worth oppa. Look, if they actually want it tell them to get it from me. I don't care indeed, they're the one who wish for it. Don't worry just leave it on my table. When I have time, I go and check. Hmm, everything is just great here. Jimin? He sleeping. Minghao and Taekhyeon also. I'm going to sleep later. Ok oppa. Take care. I love you too." She then hung up. 

"I hate when people mendling with my plans." Hyemi make another call. 

"Sanha hear me. I want to eliminate Dylia from the current project. Tie her up and abandoned her in an island. That bitch deserve this because she play around with my brother. Don't let anyone know. Ok. Thanks." Hyemi hung up again. 

"Dare to mess up with me means dare to take your life into hell." Hyemi walks away.

Leedo who is eardroping just now quickly hide. He do not except Hyemi to be like this at all. Hyemi actually an innocent girl in his view. 

"I like you more wild cat."

-Few days later-

As they come back to school, they happen to learn on developing their power into the next level. And in the most surprising way when Hyemi manage to make herself into the top level. 

"Great Hyemi. You can now read people move not only that you can also stimulate it. Nice move." Mr.Kim praise her. 

"Gomawo." Hyemi says politely.

"All of you already achieve new level. Master level. Hyemi is just one step forward. We are looking forward towards this. And Hyemi next week they will be a meeting in Shanghai for all the leaders. You must go and bring 3 of you along. Ok, class dismiss. Oh yeah and one more thing. Prem, Eunji, Sohyun, Han, Mark and Moonbin don't forget about the project at Australia next week." Mr.Kim walks away. 

"Since the others are going to Australia, the remain will work with me to Shanghai. Anything, goodluck guys." Hyemi make her mind. 

"Thank you, leader."

-Home-

Hyemi put herself down on the couch. She was very tired with all the stuff at school. She then receive a call from Sanha. 

"Young miss, all the work already done." Sanha make Hyemi smile.

"Good. I'm going to office later but I need you to make up a scene. Tell my father that I'm coming." Hyemi then put off the call. 

A while later, she dress in a white long sleeve dress with a hat. She tied up a messy bun and wear a converse. As she enter the building, she smiles at everyone. That smile make up everyone days. 

"Young miss is so cute. She makes me fall in love." A female worker is overwhelmed. 

"My is that goddess? I'm blind with that smile." Another worker speak up. 

Hyemi walks away as she reads everyone minds, she could know who like her and who don't and she can also make people like her if they don't. She enter her brother office and post cutely that could make everyone nose bleed.

"Oppa."

"Baby why you here?" Jinyoung lost all his concentration.

Hyemi walks nearer and sit on her brother lap. She put her hand around his neck. 

"I'm working of course. But, there is something I want to ask. Can you go out with me for dinner?" Ask Hyemi in a cute voice.

"Tell me how to say no. After you finish, let's go to eat anywhere you like." Jinyoung smile and Hyemi walks away.

-After work-

Hyemi and Jinyoung walk away just then a woman come and slap Hyemi on her face. All of them there were really shock as some of them feel like knocking off that woman for slaping their goddess.

"Bitch how dare you touch my girl." Jinyoung yell at that woman. 

"Jinyoung you were not like this before. How come you like this bitch? She seems so shaby. Look I'm sorry. I couldn't lost you. Would you forgive me?" Dylia beg Jinyoung.

Hyemi tears up. She hug Jinyoung. Jinyoung pat her and let her go for a while. Hyemi then walk towards Sanha and Jinjin and we're being pet like a kid by them.

"Do you know who you are compare to my girl?" Ask Jinyoung who is really mad. 

"I don't know but what I know is I love you more and that girl is actually planning to tear us apart. Please don't do this to me Jinyoung. I love you so much." Dylia beg again. 

"I wonder how do you love me but don't know my little sister."

"What?"

"Yes. This girl is my life, my everything. My baby sister, Hyemi. Do you know it? You don't right. So stay off this matter and I just want to make it clear that I Park Jinyoung swear in the name of my mom that I will never have any relationship with a bitch like you. Let's go." Jinyoung walks away leaving Dylia starled there. 

Hyemi wipe off her tears and smile at Sanha. Plan work off well. Deserve that bitch. You got nothing to be my sister.

End of Episode 8


	10. Episode 9

-Shanghai, China-

Hyemi and the boys arrive and check in into the hotel early. The meeting will be held tomorrow so for today they will be free until night. The boys want to go to the bar and stay just around hotel while Hyemi got a special invitation from his boyfriend to his workplace. Hyemi take a cab to   
H Company. She wear a very nice long blue sleeve dress. She walks to the lift and give Leedo a call. 

"I'm here. Where is your room? Should I ask the girl on the counter first?" Ask Hyemi while get off from the lift and walk towards the counter where there are two girls there.

"Just tell them you make an appointment already in the name of Miss Park. I'll be waiting inside." Leedo hang up. 

"Can I help you miss?" Ask that girl politely.

"I made an appointment under Miss Park name." Hyemi smile.

"Ohh, master tell you can go directly. He is waiting inside." That woman smile.

"Thank you." Hyemi walk inside.

Hyemi walk inside Leedo's room. When she open the door, Leedo quickly snatch her and close the door. He passionately kiss Hyemi. He couldn't resist that he miss Hyemi so much and so do her. 

"I miss you." Leedo smile.

"I miss you more. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to go to school?" Ask Hyemi.

"Don't tell me you don't skip school for family matters. You must at least once right." Leedo teasing Hyemi. 

"Of course but I don't wear as formal as you." Hyemi touch Leedo chest. 

"I got meeting just now. Hey, I finish my work for a while and we get dinner later." Leedo smiles.

"Ok." Hyemi answer obidiently. 

Just after Leedo finish his work, he took Hyemi for dinner. After that, he took Hyemi to his house.

"What are we doing here?" Ask Hyemi cluelessly.

"Well, this is my house. My own house. Just a normal suite with swimming pool. Do you want to come?" Ask Leedo.

"How can I say no since I'm already here." Hyemi grab Leedo's hand and walk away with him. 

They walk inside the suite at the top level of the condominium. Hyemi walk inside and admire the house so much.

"I wonder how big the bathroom is." Hyemi walk to the bathroom.

"Nothing compare the love I give for you this whole year." Leedo give Hyemi a back hug. 

Hyemi smile. To be honest, she do love Leedo but for some reason before she know that he could get someone better. But she now end up with him also. 

"Let's take bath together." Leedo request make her shock. 

"It's okay. Just take your time. I can wait outside." Hyemi blush. 

"No I won't shower if we're not together there in that bath tub." Leedo pout his mouth.

"Ok. How can I say no." Hyemi smile and didn't realize that she fall into the 'trap'. Poor Hyemi but she sure enjoy it. 

They bath together. As soon as they finish, Hyemi try to find a hair dryer. She look on some drawers and she found something else. 

"Shit! Is this condom? Wow I guess that man is actually ready with everything." Hyemi put it back and quickly get a hair dryer while Leedo is getting a call. 

After manage to dry her hair, she sit on the bed while trying to search for her clothes. Just then Leedo come. Both on them still in the bath rob.

"Where do I put my clothes just now?" Ask Hyemi.

"I ask the maid to clean it. Well, you can stay here with me tonight." A naughty thought come across his mind. 

"Well, I guess so. It should be hard for you to drive in dark." Hyemi pout her face. 

Leedo could not resist her beauty anymore. He push Hyemi on the bed. He start to get through Hyemi's neck. Finding the right spot. 

"Leedo, what are you doing? Stop it. It tickles."

"Shut up. All this time, I always imagine that when I sleep with you, I could here you moan. I will make you beg me." Leedo turn agressive.

"Hey just before that. Hear me." Leedo stop and hear what Hyemi want to say. 

"I'm a virgin. And use protection. I know you got that a lot." Hyemi blush and Leedo smile. 

"Anyway you wish princess." Leedo get on the protection and go with what he left before.

"Leedo don't be harsh. Ahh...ohhh.... Stop teasing me." Hyemi beg Leedo a lot. 

"I love to hear that. Beg more, moan more." Leedo turns wild.

And the night went just perfect for them. 

-The next day-

Hyemi wake up and realize she was in Leedo hug. Oh yeah! We slept together last night. She notice that when she turns around the handsome face of Leedo. She touch that face and Leedo slowly wake up. 

"Good morning sweetheart." Leedo smiles hearing those words. 

"Good morning baby. I'm going gentle on you last night right?" Leedo patting Hyemi's head. 

"Hmmm. Let's wash up. We need to attend the meeting." Hyemi get up. 

"Let's do it again later ok." Leedo give a kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey, you should ask my brother for that. Let's go your majesty." Both of them get up. 

-After breakfast-

They head back to the hotel in a matching clothes that Leedo had prepared beforehand.

"Hey Hyemi." Minghao approach her. 

"Hey. When the meeting will start?" Ask Hyemi. 

"Around 12. You come back just in time." Minghao smirk. 

"How did you know I'm not even here last night?" Ask Hyemi.

"Your husband post it on his instagram to inform everyone that he is going to take her girlfriend home. So I'm just guessing." Hyemi blush. 

"Why do you tell others about this? What if my brother or dad know?" Hyemi knock on Leedo's chest. 

"Ok fine. Next time, we just do it secretly that no one will know ok." Hyemi blush again. 

"Our Hyemi is a grown up girl. I'm proud of you." Minghao got blessed.

"Shut up. Let's go." Hyemi drag Minghao away.

End of Episode 9


	11. Episode 10

-Conference Room-

The meeting lead by the leader of America, Daniel by the help of the Thailand leader, Fluke. After the meeting end, all of them decide to grab their lunch in the restaurant there. Hyemi sit in a table together with Leedo, Fluke and Daniel. 

"You guys are coming tonight?" Ask Daniel.

"You mean the bargain night?" Ask Leedo. 

Hyemi looks at Leedo. What bargain night? She ask him with a glare. 

"It seems like Miss Hyemi is still new with this." Fluke smile make her even more curious. 

"Well, we're not going. Trust me." Leedo reply in a cold tone. 

"Tell me about it Daniel." Hyemi words make Leedo shock. 

"It is a night where we bet on the most valuable things we have ever had. Some of those people bet for their partners. Leedo always stay still and just enjoy seeing we lost bet." Hyemi smile listening to those explaination.

"Well, then we're going tonight." Hyemi words make Leedo shock a lot. 

"Great. Then we meet in the main hall at 8.00. Let's go Fluke." Daniel and Fluke walk away. 

"Babe, are you crazy? What if we lost?" Ask Leedo. 

"I know you won't lost. Let's make a deal. If you win, I'm going to spend one week of my summer holiday with you." Hyemi try to make a deal. 

"Then If I lost?" Ask Leedo. 

"You can't lost dear. If not I'm going to be others." Hyemi whisper closely into Leedo's ear making him turn on.

"Stop it. You are going to make me insane dear. Let's go." Leedo grab Hyemi's hand.

"Where are we going?" Ask Hyemi cluelessly. 

Leedo do not answer the question but just continue draging Hyemi. They reach the basement car park. Leedo put Hyemi inside the car and yet Hyemi still clueless until Leedo push her on her seat. Luckily, the car is quite tinted so no one could see them. 

"Hey, are you mad?" Ask Hyemi with a smile. 

"What do you think?" Ask Leedo again. 

"I don't think so. Well, let me make a wild guess. You're not mad yet you're just turn on right?" Just then Leedo quickly kiss Hyemi roughly. 

The kiss is full of sensation. Hyemi enjoy it so much. She open up her mouth to let Leedo's tounge enter and domimate her. After the kiss, both of them let out a small moan. 

"I'm going to sue you for turning me on Hyemi." Leedo smiles.

"I see you in court then and I will tell them how you actually the one who make me turn on." Hyemi again whisper. 

Leedo smiles hearing jokes. He kiss Hyemi on her forehead and drive away from there. 

-Korea, Seoul-

Jinyoung is currently 'fighting' with a man who tried to attack him just now. What a cheap trick. Some of his bodyguard already there and there is nothing that man can do alone. So let just assume Jinyoung win. He is surround by Jinyoung's man and Sanha already get him. 

"Hey, tell me who send you." Ask Jinyoung politely.

"I will not tell you." That man hesitate. 

"Just tell me and I pay you double." Again Jinyoung provoking.

"No I will not tell but I can only tell my master is making his first move. And you're wrong if you think you're the target." That man make everyone there shock. 

"What do you mean?" Ask Jinyoung again. 

"My master will take the most valuable treasure that Park family own. The one that can't be replace. Your sister, Miss Hyemi." Jinyoung quickly slap that man and grab his collar. 

"Tell me again clearly." Jinyoung mad. 

"Heh, I will not tell even if I am going to die. I serve master years and this is how I repay him for his kindness. I can only tell you that tonight at the bargain, she will be my master girl." That man then faint. Looks like he took his own soul. 

"Shit! Call Hyemi and Leedo now. Call the pilot and tell him I'm off to Shanghai in 15 minutes. Call over all our man to guard the hotel. Catch that bastard and make him knee on me. Tell my father also." Jinyoung then walk away.

-That night-

Leedo approach Hyemi. After receiving calls from Jinyoung, he felt so worried. He then tell Hyemi about it. Hyemi also felt a little bit shock. 

"So the plan now is?" Ask Hyemi.

"Don't worry honey, my man already guard all over this place along with your brother's man. I will take care of you. You're mine. Forever mine." Leedo kiss Hyemi's forehead gently. 

"But, how about this." Hyemi have some plan. 

-H Hotel, Ball Room (Behind)-

Someone POV

I walk by myself for a while. I'm dying to meet Hyemi myself. I will make sure she fall for me. But, how can Leedo make she fall for him first. I'm the one who chasing her yet she only look at Leedo. Yet, the best scene happen in front of me. 

"I just want you to know that you're good for nothing." Leedo voice seems sorrow. 

"I'm totally clueless." Tears rolls from Hyemi's eyes. 

"Well I don't actually love you. Who dare to love someone like you? Well I'm thanking you for getting the project for me. You can go now." Leedo smirk. 

"I hate you." Hyemi slap Leedo and walk away. 

Wow! They actually broke off. Yes. First let cancel all the plan and start to get her by myself.

"Yu, cancel the whole plan. Hyemi is going to be mine." I walk away. 

-Hyemi's Room-

Writer POV

"I hope this works." Hyemi smiles and walk outside. 

She sit alone at the swimming pool. Looking around. As predicted, a lot of people neither from her nor Leedo are aroud. It must be that person man. Just then, a man approach her. 

"What a beauty like you do here alone?" Ask a voice. 

Hyemi turn around and take a look at that familiar face. 

"Isn't you...Kim Hongjoong?" Ask Hyemi while wiping her 'tears'. 

"You still remember me don't you." He sit beside her. 

"What are you doing here?" Ask Hyemi.

"Well, I'm here for bargain. But, nothing fun inside. Yet, when I walk around, I see you crying. Why? Mind to share?" Ask Hongjoong.

"Nothing...just...I break off with my boyfriend just now." 

"I'm sorry for that." Hongjoong is very good on acting.

"No. It's okay." Hyemi put on a fake smiles. 

"I'm going somewhere. Bye." Hyemi walks away.

"Looks like everything will work as plan. Hyemi will surely be mine. Her power won't work on me at all. " Hongjoong also walk away.

Hyemi walk to her room. Her hand and legs were shacking. She can't use her power on him at all. He is stronger than she thought. She fell as soon as she reach her room. Leedo and Jinyoung reach her. 

"What happened baby?" Ask Jinyoung.

"He...he has power. He is stronger than what we thought. I am no match with him." Hyemi cry. 

Leedo hug her tightly. Jinyoung also shock. This is their first time seeing her like this. 

"I need to do something."

End of Episode 10


	12. Episode 11

-Seoul, Korea-

1 year later

Hyemi and Leedo decide not to meet each other for a while. Leedo also decide to further his studies in United States afterwards so both of them had agree not to meet each other until they decide again. Until then, they will still waiting for each other.

"Hyemi we need to double check all the results." Taekhyeon break the silence.

"Send me the results later. I'll check it all." Hyemi smile.

"Hyemi, the final exam is around the corner. Are you ok?" Ask Minghao.

"I'm ok. Well, everything is fine. All of us is developing our power into the states that we could not even imagine. I'll should be proud. Just then, the final exam will be nothing. Don't worry." Hyemi smile.

"Well if you say so. We're going to eat later. Do you want to join us?" Ask Minghao.

"I'm going out alone today. I'll see you at home." Hyemi smile and walk away.

"Hyemi, I hate seeing you like this." Minghao walk away.

Hyemi walk by herself. A lot of things had happen. She is 19 now. She will be going to university later. She had done developing her power into the second class gred. She is now the strongest in the class yet she denying it.

"I'm going to Amsterdam. Furthuring my study there will be much better." Hyemi speak with herself.

As she walk, a man approach her. Someone that she wish would never meet again.

"Hongjoong." Hyemi smile hiding her fear.

"Hyemi. What a coincidence. What are you doing here?" Ask Hongjoong.

"Just taking a brief walk. I'm going to graduate soon so just a small thought." Hyemi put a fear smile.

"Do you plan to study overseas?" That question make her shock.

"Well, not really. I mean, Korea still have the best university like S and L university. I'm happy here." She smile.

"What a relief." Hongjoong smile.

"Why? Why is it so good?" Ask Hyemi.

"Because I can't bear to lost you."

"Excuse me?" Hyemi shock.

"Hyemi, actually...I like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hongjoong is full of hopes.

"Hongjoong I'm sorry but...I got someone else in my mind." Hyemi still with her smile.

"But..." Hongjoong lost all his words.

"I'm sorry." Hyemi walks away in fear.

"Shit! If I can't get Hyemi, no one could." Hongjoong walk away.

-School-

Hyemi walk home alone as Jimin, Minghao and Taekhyeon can't afford to reach school before 9 so they decide to meet at home. When reaching her house, she got knock off with something hard from the back and faint.

-Few hours later-

Hyemi wake up. She in her room. What else she could see her father, brother, Jimin, Taekhyeon and Minghao there.

"Hyemi." All of them in one voice.

"What happened?" Hyemi try to get up using all the strength left.

"You faint in front of our house." Jinyoung still holding Hyemi's hand.

"No. I remember it clearly. Someone knock me off." Hyemi try to put on herself.

"We can't say it Hyemi. Even Doctor Kim says that you're too tired. It might be your imagination. Rest for a few days ok." Mr.Park smile while patting Hyemi's head and walk out with Jinyoung.

"Hyemi, we're sorry. We can't be there to catch you faint." Jimin hug her.

"I don't think I faint. I clearly remember that someone knock me. Minghao, can you take care of this for me." Beg Hyemi.

"Anything for you dear." Minghao smile.

"One more thing Hyemi, the date for the final exam is finally out. We're going to sit for it 2 weeks from now for the Alpha." Taekhyeon make a reminder.

"Arraseo. Then, re-arrange the schedule back for everyone. Make some evening class more on Alpha class only."

"Yes mam."

-2 weeks later-

Hyemi walks to the auditorium. Today will be held the final exam for Alpha Class of this year. They soon graduate and will be going to university.

"Ready for our last class of this year?" Jimin smile while holding Hyemi's hand.

"Yeah. I guess so." Hyemi smile back.

The final exam finally begin. This is the most high level examination anticipated by the goverment. All of them sit on the chair provided. Eyes being covered with blindfold. Guards guarding all over the place. After the explaination given by the teacher, they start the examination. Just then one by one being called. The most and worst shocking part is the first person who being brought away, Eunji let out a very loud scream. The others turn so shock.

"What's that?" Hyemi shout.

"I don't know. Teacher, are you there?" Ask Minghao.

No response.

"All of you. Take off the blindfold. Now." Hyemi order all of them and also herself.

When they take off their blindfold, all they can see are the guards guiding are all over the floor. Teacher are not even in the sight. They quickly gather around. A note is left on Hyemi's desk.

'The fun had just started. All excess with outside world is currently not available. If you wish the sake of everyone life, I need Leedo's girl as replacement. The phone is there. Your friend and your teacher's life are all on me. You know what to do. Just give me a call and we done.'

All of them get shock. The most shocking part is it is all about life.

"What should we do now?" Sohyun seems scared.

"It's okay. Relax. We will find the solution together." Minghao seems to calm everyone.

"They want me." Hyemi smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ask Prem.

"I am the person stated inside this note." All of them seems shock.

"Wait do you mean you..."

"Yes. I am actually Leedo's girlfriend. We currently in a relationship. I'm sorry for hiding this all." Hyemi felt guilty.

"It's okay to be in a relationship Hyemi. But, we can't just give you to this person. We clearly couldn't understand what he want to do with you." Han try to convince her.

"It's okay. I know what to do. I have a plan."


	13. Episode 12

-School-

Hyemi runs towards their classroom where she keeps all her things before the exam starts. She takes her emergency kit and pushes the button that will connect her with his brother telling him that she's in trouble. She then walks back to the auditorium. Whatever happens, she will conceal it as her responsibility. 

"Everyone freeze now." She is using her power on everyone.

As everyone freezes and cannot move at all, Jimin quickly opens his mouth scolding Hyemi.

"What the hell Hyemi? Are you mad or what? What are you doing?" He shouts in mad.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this for our own good sake. All of you will faint as soon as I get out of this auditorium. I'm sorry." Hyemi smiles and walks outside just then all of them faint.

Hyemi walks towards the entrance. As she walks, a voice call her out.

"Hyemi." A familiar voice.

She turns around and see Leedo and Mr.Kim. She was totally confuse.

"What the hell is this?" Ask Hyemi.

"Hyemi, congratulations. You have pass this year eternally test." Mr.Kim applause together with Leedo.

"What test?" Hyemi still clueless.

"Every year for the most wonderful Alpha in the class, he or she will beat the rest of the teams. Leedo success in beating all his classmate. Today, you have prove you're the most powerful Alpha in the troop. Congrats." Mr.Kim again applause.

"But, how about Eunji?" Ask Hyemi.

"She volunteer to be the bait and so she lost." Leedo smiles.

"How about the others?" Ask Hyemi.

"All of them past the test but in different way. This last test is just for you." Mr.Kim smiles.

"And what the hell is the note about?" Ask Hyemi curiously.

Leedo and Mr.Kim look towards each other. Both of them smile. Hyemi starts to feel something wrong.

"You're good enough Hyemi. You don't deserve this little. Come with us. We can give you more." Mr.Kim voice changing.

Hyemi steps faster and try to run away just then three man come and stop her.

"Let me go. Hey let me go. Why..." Mr-not-Kim cut off her words.

"Of course your power useless here. Well, look on your wrist. That device will stop you from using your power. It won't work on them but, my power would work on you." Hyemi faint.

-Next 3 hours-

"What? My little girl is missing?" Jinyoung almost get a heart attack hearing that statement.

"Don't worry we will be doing a major search on this. Keep calm for now." Sanha try to comfort Jinyoung.

"How can I stay calm when my sister is missing? How should I live like this? Have you inform Leedo?" Ask Jinyoung.

"Yes. But..." Sanha stop his words.

"But what?"

"All Alpha in China are currently in an unconscious state. Our Alpha also in the state where they don't remember what happened."

"What the hell? Urghh, have you contact 'him'?" Ask Jinyoung whispering.

"Yes. All the Alpha could be safe but...he can't gurantee for Hyemi."

"What? Why? Why can't he save my sister?"

"Because she is speacial." Another voice come across from the door.

Sanha and Jinyoung look at the door and all they can see are a good looking man entering.

"What do you mean by that? Explain." Jinyoung get confuse.

"You know the rule. I can't help my own kind." That man looks upset.

"I don't understand. Your own kind? Isn't you the last one of your kind? What is this Bambam?" Ask Jinyoung.

"I'm sorry for the mistake but I'm not the last one. As predicted, I might be the last one but when Hyemi was born, it was the day when my mom died. My mom was one of our kind. And in some cases, they were an intersection of dimension and Hyemi was choosen as one of our kind."

"So do you mean Hyemi.."

"Yes. She is the last member of The Regis Imperium."

-In other side-(Deep in the forest)

A mansion (Someone POV)

A girl wakes up. She completly confuse. Who is she? Where is she?

"Where am I?" She asks herself.

"Ryul? You awake. Don't make me worry about you please." A man come in and hug her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ask that girl.

"I'm your brother Ryul, Ravn. Can't you remember me?" Ask that guy.

"Brother?"

"Yes. Oh god I'm so glad you're finally awake." Ravn hug his sister tightly.

"Hey Ravn why you did you enter.... Ryul? You're awake. Darling do you know how afraid am I when I saw you lying on the ground?" Another man hug her.

"Who are you?"

"Ryul, I'm your boyfriend, Xion." That man stroke her head.

"It's okay Ryul. Doctor told us that your injuries might cause several memory lost. It's okay. Take your time." Ravn hug her again.

"You should rest for now. I'm going down to settle a few more of your documents. Xion will be here with you. You can ask him anything. Love you lil sis." Ravn kiss her forehead and walk away. 

As soon Ravn leaves, that girl call as Ryul ask Xion some question.

"Where are we?" Ask Ryul.

"We are in the family mansion in Japan."

"What are we doing here?"

"We are planing on Ravn secret birthday party. I left for a while to the store and when I come home, you're already bleeding. I'm so scared that I might lost you." Xion hold Ryul's hand and kiss it gently.

Ryul smiles. She could felt the pure intention coming from Xion and how worry he is right now.

"I'm sorry for making you worried. I promise I won't leave you anymore." Ryul smiles.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Promise." Ryul smiles.

After a few chat, Ryul decide to take shower and Xion walks down to meet Ravn.

"Where is she?" Ask Ravn.

"Taking her bath. She gonna takes time. How about the documents?" Ask Xion.

"Don't worry. As long as I live, I will keep her smile. I will protect her. I will make sure she get whatever she need. I will carry on my duty as a good brother and no one will stop me from this." Ravn smirks.


	14. Episode 13

3 years later-

Writter POV

Ryul wake up as soon as the sun touch her face. She looks at her phone besides. 7 in the morning. On the other side, she looks at her nice looking boyfriend, Xion sleeping soundly. She smiles. How can this man sleep like a sloth. She take her phone and snap a few picture of Xion just then a hand snatch her phone. Xion smiles and open his eyes.

"Good morning babe. Sneaking around taking my picture aren't you?" Xion smiles and pinch Ryul's cheek.

"Good morning love. Is it wrong to take my own fiance picture?" Ask Ryul smiling looking at the picture she took just now.

"Well, it's not a problem. The main problem is you're not giving me a good morning kiss." Xion get closer to Ryul.

"Hey, what if Ravn suddenly enter? What will he says?" Ryul smiles while stopping Xion.

"Just tell him to get marry faster." Xion kiss Ryul passionately.

Ryul smiles. She loves Xion so much eventhought she can't remember a lot about him. Just then, Ravn enter and he walks back.

"Come down when you're finish." Ravn shake his head and walks down.

"I told you." Ryul slap Xion's chest.

"Whatever. Let's get dress or he will nag." Xion carry Ryul to the bathroom in bridal style.

-Korea (Jinyoung's house)-

Leedo walks down and greet Mr.Park and Jinyoung.

"Good morning hyung, ajushi." He greet politely.

"Good morning Leedo. Going to class or work?" Ask Jinyoung.

"I'm going to class first just then I go to the office." Leedo smiles.

"Arraseo. Don't forget to take your lunch son. You need it." Mr.Park smiles.

"Arraseo ajushi."

"Ahh, not ajushi. Appa."

"Arraseo, appa." Leedo smiles again.

Jinyoung smiles and let out a deep sigh.

"It's been three years since Hyemi lost. I wonder how is she right now." Jinyoung almost drop his tears.

"Don't worry hyung. We will find her in anyhow. I promise." Leedo smiles.

Mr.Park smiles with hope. He always hope one day Hyemi will come back home.

-Japan (Kyoto)-

Ryul take a photo together with her brother and fiance.She is famous in the social media. She has million followers because of her beauty. She also a model for some modeling company in Japan.

"What are doing babe?" Ask Xion.

"Telling my followers I'm eating with my brother and fiance. Can you feed me?" Ryul pout her mouth.

"Ok. Do you want to use spoon or my mouth?" A cheesy line come out from Xion.

"Eee, just use the spoon." Ryul pinch Xion's cheek.

"Ryul, can I have a look at the picture you take just now?" Ravn smiles.

"Here you go." Ryul past her phone.

"Eikk, when is this picture taken?" Ask Ravn scrolling next 

"Ohh, during the vacation last month. I post it on Instagram because my followers being asking with sort of question. Hmm, we're late. Let's go babe. See you later oppa." Ryul kiss Ravn cheek and drag Xion away.

"Ryul is so cute." Ravn smiles and continue eating.

-Korea-

Leedo walks to the nearby stall at his campus. Just then, someone he know approach him.

"Yo Leedo."

"Hey Youngjae. Going to class?" Ask Leedo.

"Meh, I'm off today. I just come to take my things." He smiles.

"Ohh, I'm having the additional class just to spare sometimes off."

"Well you sure do. Ohh yeah. Can you help me take my photo? My girlfriend want my photo so bad just now for her modeling things." He past Leedo his phone.

"Sure." Leedo snap some picture.

After that, he takes a look on the picture. As he scroll, he went freeze when a picture of someone familiar show off.

"Hey Youngjae, who is this girl?" Ask Leedo.

"Ohh this girl. She is Ryul. Japan's famous model and also social media artist. Don't you know her? She was so famous. Wait I show you another picture on her instagram." Youngjae open up Ryul's instagram.

Leedo get so shock. He almost cry. He then run away from there and start driving to the office.

-Office-

All of stuned. Some of them can't even accept that the person in the picture was actually Hyemi.

"This doesn't make sense. How can she do this? Unless this is not her." Jinyoung denying the fact.

"We can only tell after we talk to her. Let's give her a call." Leedo quickly call her.

"Hello." A sweet voice answering the call.

"Hello. Can I talk to Miss Hyemi."

"I'm sorry but I guess you got the wrong number." She decline politely.

"I'm sorry. Then who am I talking to?" Ask Leedo.

"I'm Ryul."

"I'm so sorry Miss Ryul for bothering you but do you happened to know anyone name Hyemi?" Ask Leedo.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I have. But if I do, I will inform you later. Who am I speaking to?" Ask Ryul.

"Leedo. It's Leedo."

"Okay Mr.Leedo I will inform you if I have any information about her."

"Ok. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey babe, pick the white one. I don't like blue." The call end.

All of them stuned. Sound like Hyemi. But not her. What the hell happened actually?

"I'm going to Japan." Leedo wipe off his tears.

"You're not going alone." A voice come across the room.

They look at the door and see Jimin, Minghao and Taekhyeon there.

"We should lock the door next time." Jinyoung smiles.

"Well, I'm sure you need undercover teams right?" Another familiar voice approach them.

The other guys fron the class are all there. This must be Bambam's work. Leedo smiles. He noded.

"Hyemi, wait for us."

-Japan-

Ryul walks together with Xion to Ravn Group, the biggest coparate company in Japan.

"Xion, Ryul." A voice approach them.

"Hoshi. Where is Ravn?" Ask Xion.

"He have a meeting for a while. Don't you have class?" Ask Hoshi.

"We finish early. Well senior year." Xion smiles.

"Ok. I better get going." Hoshi walks away.

"Hmm babe, let's grab something to drink." Ryul pout her mouth.

"Arraseo. Let's go."

End of Episode 12


	15. Episode 14

S Cafe-

Ryul takes a few picture with her fans together with Xion. She also take a few picture of her and Xion.

"Babe, look at this picture." Ryul pass on her phone to Xion.

"Cute and nice. Do you have Juno picture with you?" Ask Xion while siping his drink.

"Yeah. Here you go. Ohh, he looks cute. Let's ask unie to bring him along later. I miss him."

"Instead of asking unie, how about having ours?" A cheesy line come across.

"Babe, I'm too young for this." Ryul blush.

"No silly. I mean let's adopt a baby." Xion pinch Ryul's chin.

"Well, let's ask hyung first. Does he want another nephew or niece." Ryul give a kiss on Xion's cheek.

"I love you Ryul."

"I love you too Xion."

Just then, two girl approach them.

"Hi are you Ryul?"

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" Ryul smiles.

"I'm a blog writer. Could you spare me 5 minutes to write about you?" Ask that girl.

"Of course."

"So Ryul, let's start with some common questions. Your name, age, and life also siblings."

"My real name is Kim Young Ji. My nickname is Ryul. I am 21 years old but turning 22 in a few weeks. I have a brother name Kim Young Jo but we call him Ravn and a sister name as Solar. And I have a fiance name Xion. We're currently in last year at Kyoto University."

"Alright. Could you tell us a little bit of your life?"

"I start modeling in 19 till now. And I've been friends with Xion till 18. Changing title to boyfriend in 19. And be my fiance in 21. My mom and dad are fully Korean but they died so my brother take care of me since then. Ravn Group is my brother's company."

"Do you have any plan on marrying Ryul, Xion?"

"We will soon. But for now, I guess we are planing to have child. I mean adopted one." Xion smiles answering the question.

"Can you tell us more about your childhood?"

"Well, I can't tell you more because I've got in accident and lost my memory."

"How did you involve in the accident?"

"I'm going to the store lefting Ryul alone at the house and she fell down from the stairs while preparing for Ravn birthday. It was a big impact and she lost her memories as she stays unconscious for 2 days. I'm sorry babe." Xion kiss Ryul's hand.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." Ryul smiles.

"Thank you Ryul. We will let you know through social media as soon as we finish writing on you." That girl smiles.

"Welcome." Ryul smiles back.

That girl and her friends walk away and also Ryul and Xion.

-Another side-

A woman approach Leedo and hand in the recording she took just now.

"She totally looks like Hyemi but in different way and style." Eunji seems upset.

"It's okay. Let's dig on the truth first." Leedo, Eunji and Sohyun walk away.

-G Hotel-

All of them clearly hearing to words coming out from Ryul's interview just now.

"I'm sure she is Hyemi. But who the hell is this Xion? Fiance?" Leedo seems mad.

"I don't think she remember everything clearly. She was not her." Jimin having a deep thought.

"This man name Ravn. I know I've seen him somewhere." Minghao then grab a magazine from the table.

"He is the very famous good looking CEO." Minghao seems shock.

"So do you mean Hyemi is the sister of this man?" Ask Taekhyeon.

"Yes and also....Solar."

All of them stuned. Solar? The very famous world fashion leader Solar?

"Is that Solar...this? " She hand in a magazine of Solar's picture in front.

They open up the magazine and something turns on very bad.

"Look what I found. I'm sorry Leedo, but I don't think you will like this."

It was an invitation to an Ryul and Xion engagement party. All of them look at each other. Then, one by one start to get out of that suite. Just then, they hear a sound of someone screaming and throwing things. Just then, Jinyoung and Han come.

"Did he...know already?" Ask Jinyoung.

"Yup. And as you can see. It's okay. We pay for this." Jimin try to put on his best smile.

"I have a plan. So hear this."

-G Hotel-(Engagement Night)

Ravn POV

When I want to open the door just now, I saw Ryul and Xion kissing. My godness, when can I get someone who can also love me? I start to turn when then Solar approach me.

"Why don't you get in?" Ask Solar who is holding her son, Juno.

"Hah? Ummm, Ryul and Xion are... Hmmm, you know." I smile while playing with Juno.

"Ohh, I miss my old time. Have you seen my husband? I need him right now."

"No. It's okay just left Juno with me. I can take care of him." Ravn pinch softly on Juno's cheek and he chickle.

"Ok then. Juno, mama is going to find papa. Stay still with Uncle Ravn ok." Solar get away.

"Juno let's get inside to your Mama Ryul and Papa Xion."

I enter the room hoping they have finish their 'work'. Gladly, they already.

"Juno!" Ryul smiles and quickly runs to get Juno from my hand.

"Mmmm....aaa..." Juno mumbling while sipping his hand.

"What? Come again?"

"Mama." Juno giggles.

"Omg why you're so cute? I'm going to eat you." Ryul then kiss him on his lips.

Juno giggle and kiss her back. I smile. At the back, Xion is watching silently.

"Hey man, don't you want to play along?" I'm asking.

"Meh, I'll pass. Let my baby play along. Well, family time bonding. Hyung, babe, I'm going somewhere. I'll be there when the ceremony is about to start." Xion smiles and walks away.

Just then, I saw a hand gesture coming from him. I noded and try not to be too obvious.

"Ryul, I'm going to the toilet for a while. Take care of Juno yourself can you?"

"Of course I can. Come to mummy." She smile and took him away.

I smile and walk away to chase on Xion. Just then we meet up at the garden. Eric and Solar were also there.

"What up?"

"They are coming." Solar words makes me chuckle a little.

"So what's the plan?" Ask Xion who is very anxious.

"Proceed with the original plan." All of them seems shock.

"Are you kiding me? Do you really wish to die now?" Xion seems to be mad.

"Hear me out and just proceed with the plan."

All of them agree at last. I smirk. The show is about to begin.

End of Episode 14


End file.
